The Last Kidnap, then nothing
by KatWrech
Summary: Roxanne's planning on making a special gift for Megamind, and goes to Minion for help. However, when Megamind kidnaps her the next time, something goes terribly wrong, and ends up changing their lives for ever... AU, rated T. Megamind x Roxanne. Soulbonds for sale here! Free soulbonds between our favourite reporter and blue villain. Oh yeah, and Evil!Roxanne. Abandoned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know what you're thinking... WOAH WOAH! STOP! GO BACK! REWIND! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?**

 **The short version is... I don't know what happened. It seems impossible for me to get into my account, 1KatWrech1, and when I finally thought I was in, it turns out to be** ** _this_** **shit I'm on. So, yeah... um... ops.**

 **I seriously have NO IDEA what happened there, okay? So in this first chapter, if you reading this have not yet read the first ten chapters, then this first one is all ten I have already written IN ONE. SOON, you hear me, SOON! the next chapter will be up, and Roxanne finds out something she'd never thought she would...**

 **DA DA DAAAAA!**

 **Ps: there's supposed to be words written different ways in here, but I'm TOO LAZYYYY to fix it.**

«We meet again, Miss Ritchi» Roxanne Ritchi rolled her eyes. She sat in the well-known chair, with a well-known head ache, and with a well-known smell in her nose. She was kidnapped, but she wasn't surprised. It was Wednesday, she normally got kidnapped that day. Before she coud answer ('Why shouldn't we? You've kidnapped me as always!'), a brainbot flew inside the room. It let out a road of bowg bowgs. Megamind slowly became a lighter blue colour. «Oh! U-uh…» He said and threw a nervous look at Roxanne. «Er, yes, I-I'm on my way!» He told the robot, then turned to face the two others. «I, eh… I've-I've gotta go fix this, sorry Miss Ritchi!» Then he rushed out of the room.

Roxanne blinked, and then an evil smirk grew on her face. What a perfect timing! «Um, Minion?» She asked. Minion walked nervously over at her side. «Yes, Miss Ritchi?» He asked her back. «It's Megaminds' birthday in a week, right?» She knew that, because last year he couldn't stop talking about it, and she noted the date. And now, this year, she had a perfect birtday gift for him. But she needed Minions help. «Oh, you remembered? That's-that's great Miss Ritchi!» The alien fish said. Roxanne couldn't but smile. «Yeah, and I need your help to make him a present.»

«O-kay? What do you need?» He said curious.

«There's a few things that I want you to do… first, will I be kidnapped that day?» She was pretty sure that she would, but you can never be sure enough.

«Uh… yeah?» Minion answered.

«Okay, great! I need you to make me some clothes.»

She saw the fish lit up. So he would help her. Nice!

«Clothes, Miss Ritchi? What kind of clothes?»

She smirked evily again.

«Oh, just what you're used to. You know, black leather, cape, spikes,» She could hear Minion gasp behind her.

«Are you serious Miss Ritchi?!»

She simply nodded.

«Oh, well of course! I have some designs ready!» He said very happily, and almost started up and down at the spot.

«Designs? You have clothes designed for me?» She laughed. If a fish could blush, Minion would do it now.

«I just get… bored» He tried to explain, looking down. Roxanne just laughed again.

«Look, heres my number. Text me sometime so I can try on the clothes before the kidnapping, 'key?» Minion nodded, and she gave him her number. Suddenly Megaminds voice came from Minions watch.

«Minion, code: Send Miss Ritchi home!»

He asked her for getting sent home? That only ment that something probably would explode.

«Code: I'm on it Sir.»

Minion were about spraying her, when Megaminds voice again came through the fish watch.

«Hurry up!»

Okay, that did not sound good.

«Is it… that thing, Sir?» Minion asked.

«I'm afraid it is, Minion.»

The sounds of something breaking were heard in the background.

«Fuck. Minion, find shelter quickly. Bring Miss Ritchi with you! I don't think she's safe at her home.» Minion widened his eyes, and picked her up over his shoulder. That did definatly not sound good!

«I'll call Metro Mahn. I'm not sure for how long I can hold this!» Megamind wanted to call Metro Man?! This was very, very bad. Minion started running towards the exit.

«How long time do we have Sir?» Minion asked. He was not calm anymore. Not at all. More sounds of stuff breaking, metal that hit metal, a buzzing sound and brainbots… panicing?

«Five minutes, max.» God. Not good. The fur on Minions shoulder tickled her in her nose, and she sneezed.

«I'm sorry, Miss Ritchi, but I have to do this!» Minion said, and sprayed her in the face with the knock-out spray, just as they got into the now visible car.

Roxanne slowly opened her eyes. It was dark almost everyowhere around her, only a dim light in what she would suspect was the roof (she wasn't quite sure) was making her see her surroundings. It was a room, of course. The size was not hard to get (it was about the same size as her living room). It looked like the walls were made of somewhat black rock, or so it seemed since it was ozing cold out of it. She wasn't sure about the floor (what she suspected, at least) since she was laying on a… couch? In front of her were a table, and on it there were standing an old styleish black radio with blue lighting and spikes on it.

Around her there were many shelfes, and these shelfs were full of blue glowing cubes. The cubes were stacked together, so close it almost looked like a whole blue wall. The smell hit her, and she tried to fight the urge to place something in front of her nose. It smelled grass, wet dirt and rain. Opposite of her there was another couch. It was blue, that too. And on it, there were sitting an extremly nervous Minion. As slowly as she opened her eyes, Roxanne sat up at her elbows.

«M-Minion?» She asked, and Minions eyes fluttered open. Was this some kind of kidnap joke? Why was she here? And then… then she looked into Minions eyes, these brown, soothing eyes that were so friendly. They were filled with horror and sadness. She almost saw the event repeat in his eyes, and… and…

«Megamind» Roxanne whispered out as she remembered everything.

Hurry up, I'll call Metro Man, don't think she's safe at her home, fuck, five minutes, max.

Shit- she thought, and placed a hand over her mouth. –shit-

Roxanne had no idea how long time had passed since Minion started to tell her what went wrong. There were no watches inside the room, nor were there windows. The words Minion had told were still echoing trough her ears and into the very deepest part of her soul.

«About five years ago, Sir decided he wanted to make a new machine. He always does, of course, but this was different. Bigger. Greater. A longer syllabell word then usual. You see, Miss Ritchi, Sir had decided to use some of the parts of his space pod.» ¬-here Roxanne interupted,- «space pod?» -and Minion had answered nonchalant- «Sir is an alien after all, Miss Ritchi. How did you expect him to get here? Elevator?» -Roxanne was tempted to ask why he was so… unusual. But dropped it. Minion was broken, broken of sorrow, and she knew it very well. ,-

«So he took the spacepod apart, piece by piece. And then he starte don making the great machine. He actually thought it could kill Metro Man, because he had used some of the things from his home planet. Since Metro Man's planet was our neighbour, then maybe it was strong enough.» -Roxanne interupted again- «What do you mean, neighbours?» -and Minion looked shocked- «Wayne is an alien, too.» -He had said-

«He worked on that machine for two years, and in between he kidnapped you, made new schemes and builded new machines. But then, Sir was almost done, when we recognized something we sould have seen a long time earlier. The machine was extremly explosive. At that point, it could have taken down half the city if it exploded. Sir immediately stopped working on it. He knew that if he did one single thing wrong, half the city was doomed. He didn't consider destroying it either, of the same reasons. Then, he very carefully secured the machine inside an empty, big room. In three months, Sir worked on four robots that could destroy the explosive creation. Safely, of course» -at this point Minion started sniffing and turned away from a very very sad and shocked Roxanne¬-

«Uh, sorry, Miss Ritchi… it's just that… Sir» -He had cried out, and Roxanne had started comforting him. Or, trying to. Later, he kept on.-

«Wh-when we discovered that, Sir made this security room as far away from the Lair that he could without it being impossible to get here. He knew we had under ten minutes… the next thing he made was a quick-call-emergency-button. It goes right to Metro Man, and he knows about everything. Sir instructed him that he had to be quick when stuff started happening, and clear out as much as the city as possible. I hope he made it.»

«We are completely safe here, Miss Ritchi. These walls are made of the same as my dome» -Minion clearified and hitted a mettal fist at his glass-dome- «Close to nothing can break it.»

And here they are. Roxanne had never felt so bad in her entire life. Never. Not even when her mother died when Roxanne was seventeen (17). And that was bad. So she asked the only question that was normal for her to ask in such a situation as this. Not because she was attracted to Megamind, but because both him and Minion were her best friends. Her job and all the kidnappings made it close to impossible to make any friends. So she ended up making a relationship with the two aliens since she spent so much time with them.

And friends was supposed to be concerned about each others! Phft, it's not like she's attracted to Megamind, the villain in town!

…right?

«Is he… is he okay?» Roxanne whispered and tried to look at Minion. She failed completely, and instead she drew her legs into the couch, and placed her arms around her knees. She weren't wearing a dress, she was wearing a pair of jeans. Unlikely for her, yes, but she enjoyed wearing jeans when not in front of cammera. Live with it. Minion looked extremly confused.

«Metro Man? Yeah, I guess so, Miss Ritchi. You know, superspeed… laservision, x-ray vision, superstrenght and flying. He should be okay.» The green fish answered. Roxanne just looked at him. For a couple of minutes no one said anything. –really, Minion?- She thought to herself. –Metro Man? I know he's fine! How can you be so wrong?!-

Minion started to look a little… uncomfortable. «W-what?» He said nervously, his eyes flickering trough the room. «He-he is your boyfriend!» He then cried and looked directly at her.

«Oh my god Minion!» Roxanne yelled, slamming her hand in the couch she was sitting in. Now her stupid eyes had started to fill up with stupid tears because of this stupid fucking machine and Megamind was maybe dead holy fuck she was panicing, wasn't she? She was. Minion looked really really confused now.

«One!» Roxanne snarled and rose from the couch, her index finger pointing at the roof as if she counted. «He is not my boyfriend.» She took a deep breath and clenched her fists and outright stared at the scared fish. «Two!» she exclaimed. «I meant Megamind!» Her voice sounded inhuman when she yelled the name of the supervillain. Minions eyes filled up once more with tears. Big tears that immediatly dissapeared, but Roxanne saw them, and she sunk into the couch again, hiding her face in her hands. –og god, now I've hurt him, too. This isn't his fault, I can't, why, oh god, just why?!- she cried in her head, when she felt something on her shoulder. It was cold, and big. She stiffened, and slowly took away her hands to look into Minions brown eyes. They were still filled with that horror, that sorrow, but now there was something else too… there was pride, warmth and humanity. He looked… surprised, proud and… happy?

«You care more about… about Sir then… then Wayne, Miss Ritchi?» He whispered happily and took away his robotic hand. Of course she did, she hated… okay, maybe not hated, but she was not one of Metro Mans biggest fans. She wasn't a fan at all, to tell the truth. He was just… -I don't know, maybe it is because he's all like «I'm a superhero, and that is fate, it's meant to be, and I'm better then evryone else here!»-

«Of… of course, Minion!» Roxanne whispered and looked surprised at him. «I-I consider you two as family! I'm closer to you then I am to my own father!» And it wasn't a lie, either. The fact that her father was in mental hospital was not important. Minion and Megamind was family for her, and that was it. Just it. Minion looked even more happy and surprised, and was that… hope?

«R-really, Miss—.» He didn't come any further before Roxanne hung around his neck, hugging him tight. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was the look on his face, maybe it was the bottled up feelings or maybe somethong totaly else, but she hung onto the robotic creature like her life depended on it. Minion patted her back without really noticing, and she knew that the fish had turned around to look at her. She opened her eyes, and saw that he look at his face… the look at his face… she started sobbing, because that face… it was everything she wanted. In over ten years, noone had looked at her like that, not that hard, not looking at her like they meant it. Minion looked worried and concerned.

Roxanne thought for a little moment. What had gotten over her today? She had been thinking about making Megamind that present, since last year… it just didn't og so well. His plan backfired (surprise) and he got injured badly. He couldn't kidnap her for what, three weeks? She grew sick of worry, and decided she wanted to make this birthday much better. Friends did that for each other! So she wondered what she could do for Megamind, incredibly handsome criminal genious and master over all villainy. (A/N: Did I say that right?!) She ended up with this solution, getting dressed as if she was Evil. Just because they were friends, of course. Maybe she could strech as far as saying… family…

«Of… of course I do, Minion.» She whispered and climbed back onto the couch. Minion still looked concerned, but he smiled now. A big, toothy grin split his face when he heard her words. Of course I do, Minion. He looked like she just had said I turn evil just to be with you guys. Or what Megamind would have looked like… -Megamind, oh gosh, no please dear god, let him live I can't bare it if he dies!- she thought and felt the tears fill her eyes again. He couldn't… he just couldn't!

«Well then, Ma'am. I will give you all the infomation you need about this, until we… get things sorted out…» Minion said, and his smile faded away as he remebered why she was there at all, and what had happened with his master.

-he is dead, isn't he?- Roxanne thought for her self, the tears bursting out of her eyes and trying to escape down her cheeks.

-he can't have survived that, darling- the smarter part of her mind told her. Minion embraced Roxanne again, and this time she started sobbing. Loudly.

«Shh…» Minion whispered as she wimpered into his furry shoulders. It was also one of the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

Roxanne regretted immediatley that she had fallen asleep in Minions arms. Not because he was Minion, of course. She had just admitted that she considered him as family, goddammit! No, the problem was that… she knew the nightmares would return.

Roxanne knew that she actually didn't need that much sleep. Much less then other humans, at least. Three to four hours a night is just fine. And that was why falling asleep was a little… odd. She had just been uncouncious because of the knock-out spray, so she shouldn't fall asleep!

And she hadn't felt tired either, if that was so she could've asked Minion for coffe! Surely, there must be something like that between all the cubes. There were thousands of them! But no, it was just like her body had said

Roxanne.

Sleep. Now.

And so she fell asleep.

Without wanting.

How fun.

Dream Roxanne opened her eyes, and she was ready for everything. She knew what was to come. The black, empty room.

The screams.

She had been having the nightmares since she was, what, five years old? It was always the same. The black and dark room. Empty. Always empty. And then… then…

Screaming.

Always.

Always screaming.

In all the years she had been dreaming about it, it were always the same words, but different persons.

Her mother.

Her father.

Her friends.

Teachers.

Co-workers.

Animals, sometimes when she was younger.

Help me Roxanne! Roxanne, find me, come, help me! Please, Roxanne! HELP!

Roxanne'd search all the walls, the floor, the roof, every flat surface was being searched by her fingers after a way out.

She never found anything.

And the screams came louder and louder, until…

Until…

The voice that called screamed long and awfully load. And then a load bang, then the sounds of someone struggling after something. Air?

Ten minutes later, always ten minutes, a creepy laughter. And then she would wake up. Always after the laughter. No one could wake her up, nothing could wake her up before the man had laughed that creepy, cold laughter of his.

Roxanne was ready for it.

But it never came.

-whe-where are the screams?- She thought and slowly opened her eyes. No dark rooms, but…

Roxanne gasped loadly and widened her eyes as much as possible to take in what she saw in front of her.

She was standing on the edge of a clearing, but the trees were different then normal. The leaves were neon yellow squeres, and the wood wore different blue colors. The amount of trees around her made her feel dizzy, and she got the feeling of swimming in a deep ocean.

Roxanne shook her head and focused on the sky. It was purple. –okay, this is deffinatly a dream, but… where am I? Why am I dreaming this?- she didn't know. Of course she didn't know, how could she? In over fifteen years she'd only dreamed one dream, the same dream again and again and again and again.

Not one night, not one single night, had she got peace. Always the nightmare, always the creepy laughter. It had scared the hell out of her when she was five, and now it was just… disgusting? Horryfying? It had just gotten worse in the years. –so why am I here? It's not like I don't want to, but it raises a lot of questions!-

In a matter of moments Roxanne became the nosy reporter again, and she quickly decided that fuck it. She didn't care that it was unnormal for her standars, she wanted to check out where she was.

As said, the sky was purple. Roxanne should've found it weird and unnormal, but she really didn't care. Nightmares since she was five, kidnapped since she was twenty, and now this. Her town blown up. She couldn't been caring less of the fucking sky. The grass in the clearing was thicker and had a healthier green color then those at earth, and the flowers were all unknown to her.

They were in all colors, green, red, blue, yellow, white, black, brown, purple, silver, gold, anything you could imagine. Some birds were singing, or, at least Roxanne thought it was birds. They made a crool-crool sound, and it came from above, so birds was the first thing she could think of. And then she saw the most important part.

The wind had been blowing her hair in her eyes until now, so she hadn't seen him before now. He was standing on the other side of the clearing.

Big head? Check.

Bold? Check.

Goatee? Check.

Blue skin? Check.

Green eyes? Check.

Black, evil outfit? Check.

Roxanne gasped loadly and her eyes widened. «Megamind!» She whispered. He had seen her, too. His green eyes were seriously big, and his mouth was wide agape as he took a step towards her. And then he started running towards her over the clearing, his feet falling deep into the smooth grass for each step. –Megamind! He's-he's alive! No, wait, it's a dream, Roxanne!-

His eyes were filled with fear, disbeliefe, and was that… hope? –I don't care! He's alive in my dream!- And with that she started running towards him, too. It was extremly hard to run in the green grass, but she managed to meet Megamind on the half way. She embraced him, wrapped her arms around him and hid her face in his chest. Before she knew she was crying. –He's alive in my dream, he's at least alive in my dream- And then Roxanne felt his arms wrap around her and his chin on her head. –my friend, my family, my… my brother-

Roxanne had never had any siblings. But she believed that this was how it felt having a brother, becoming attatched to him and then losing him before seing him again. It didn't feel like this with Minion, thought. Maybe she was better friends with Megamind? –oh, fuck it- She thought. She didn't care, she didn't want to analyze her feelings more then needed. Right now she just knew that she enjoyed hugging Megamind and that she was happy he at least was alive in this dream.

And then…

Then…

A sound found its way to Roxannes ears. It didn't seem like Megamind heard it. But she heard it, and it was enough to make her cry even more. –not yet! Please, not yet, I want to talk to him! I want to… I want to hear his voice, please, please dear god, don't take me away from him yet!-

A cold, creepy laughter.

And Roxannes eyes fluttered open. She was laying on the couch, with a carpet over her and her head on a pillow. Above her there was a black ceiling, and Minion were nowhere to be found. She sat up, maybe too fast, but she didn't care. He was taken away from her again. Again! The feeling she had tried to hide for over ten years, that she had bottled up since her mother died, that she had hided behind her facade, they formed tears and found they're way out of her eyes and down her cheek.

They ran in quick, tight streams from her eyes to her feet, and she heard Minion come towards her pretty fast for a robot suit.

-I will get revenge. I swear, I will get rev-ahnge- she thought as she saw a hidden door open into the dark room, and Minion hurried in with a pack of tissues.

-I swear, Megamind. I swear!-

«M-ma'am? Is everything alright?» Minion asked and made his way over to the couch. –so it wasn't only this room? No, stupid. We're talking about Megamind here! He doesn't make one single room, duh. I bet that there's some computers in the other room.- Roxanne thought as Minion sat down next to her.

She tried stopping, stopping the emotions to escape through her eyes as if they were exit doors. They weren't, she told her self, told her emotions and tears. They aren't fucking exit doors.

It didn't work. She kept on sobbing, and she did it loud, too. Minion kept stroking her back slowly, up and down, investigating something extremly interesting on the floor. (She knew it was the floor now.) After maybe half an hour, just sobbing, emotions running down her cheeks, stroking at her back and investigating a spot on the floor, Roxanne finnaly calmed down. Her sobbing stopped, at least. The tears still ran down her cheeks, but silently this time. Fast but silently.

«Tissue?» Minion asked and held… yes, a paper tissue in front of her. Greatful she took it and dried her wet face. She took a deep, shivering breath, and looked at Minion again.

«Sorry» She murmured and looked at her lap, studying her nails. Minion sighed.

«Is he dead?» Roxanne asked and looked up at Minion again. A look of despair flickered over his face, and he closed his eyes. He stood up and drew a watch out of a… she wasn't sure what, she didn't know that the robotiv suit had pockets. Apparently it had.

The leather to keep it on your arm was black, and the dial was silverish. It had countless numers around the dial, and it slowly ticked pass. On the side there were blinking an blue light.

«This, Ma'am» Minion said, suddenly unsure. Roxanne understood, she really did. Megamind never wanted Minion to tell her any secrets, in case it got out on the news. But he had no reason to fear…

«Minion, I promise this won't get out to the news. I don't… I don't think that the news are operatable» She whispered and looked away. But she saw the flash of guilt in Minions eyes. –aw, that little fish is still concerned. That's cute, even in these… even in these times.-

«This, Ma'am.» Minion started again, more confident this time. «Is a holo-watch.» Roxanne smiled encouraging at him, and he took a deep breath.

«It's-it's a cominucation device. Sir has-had one too. I haven't… I haven't seen him, but he always answers. Always. If he is asleep, he wakes up! He always answer! I don't recognice one single time he hasn't and, oh yeah, Ma'am, I do believe that… that he's gone. For… for ever.» The last part… it was a whisper. A shiver found its way downwards Roxannes spine, and she got goosebumps on her arms. Minion started waving his metall hands in front of his glass dome.

She sighed and took a step on the floor, for the first time since she woke up from the knock out spray. It was warm, as if it was cables under the blue tiles. Yeah, blue tiles. Probably made of stone. It felt so, at least.

Roxanne made her way over at Minion, (it wasn't hard; the room was small) and patted his arm lightly.

«Hey, Minion, hey, listen.» She whispered, but the fish heard her. He had started hyperventilating, but looked at her.

«It's not over yet. Do you think his body is destroyed?» She didn't want that. She still had the dream fresh on memory, and the feeling of Megaminds body was still there, hanging onto her even in the shadows of reality. Yet, if she would see his body, dead, and lifeless, she didn't know what to do.

No, she clearly didn't want that either. A look at Minions face told her he thought the same.

«I don't… I don't know, Ma'am. Sorry…» He whispered, and looked away. Roxanne sighed, and again she got that pain in her stomach again. She'd felt it earlier, but overlooked it. She knew why it was there.

So many lifes

Something inside of her laughed.

So many wasted lifes, haha! You should've been there and saved them, Roxanne! You know it!

It giggled softly. Roxanne went pale, and the full realization of what Megaminds death would cause her hit her in the head. –Oh my god- She thought, and tried not to panic or cry. –Oh dear god- And then, with a shivering breath,

«Minion?!»

It was about midnight, it was dark both outside of and inside of the small tunnel that was maybe in the mid of the town. It was a small town, and almost no cars went by at this time. Only two pair of footsteps could be heard inside of the graffity filled tunnel.

«Ma, do we have to go here? It's-it's scary.» A voice echoed through the darkness. The speaker were seventeen years old.

«Sweetie, this is the shortest way, and you know it.» Another voice said to the first one. They walked in silence for maybe tree minutes, when another set of footsteps came running towards the two first.

«M-ma?» The first voice whispered. An adult woman with long, brown hair looked nervously at her young daughter.

«Run» She whispered and pointed towards the exit. And the young one did so, she ran as fast as heer feet could bare her towards the duse light. Behind her she heard the her mother scream, so the attacker wouldn't hear the young girls footsteps. It was an long, awfully loud scream, that turned from being fake to real in a few seconds.

Roxanne Ritchies mother screamed i fear and horror as she saw the attacker, a big, fat man with red hair holding a pistol in his hand, aming directly at her chest.

At the end of the tunnel, Roxanne herself ran faster and turned around to look at her mother. A loud bang could be heard, and then her mother cried out as Roxanne ran into fresh air, before silence. And then she heard a sound that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

A cold, creepy laughter.

Roxanne, 12 years later, took a long shivering breath as the flashback faded. –it was my fault- She thought. –If I hadn't ran away, maybe he'd taken me instead, and let my mother go-

Since that day, Roxanne had faded into a kind of deperation. She wasn't suicidal, she knew life was precious. She knew how it was to lose someone close to you, and she didn't want anyone to og through that. Never. She had just always been sad, always been angry, because of how brutaly some people murdered other people. The best way to die was to be too old. Always.

It just got worse when she turned twenty. She woke up, and immediatly her mother was screaming inside her head again. Just in daylight also. The last part of her faded away and hid under her facade with that. Nine days later her mother started screaming words. And sfter a while, more family members died. Al of them came to her, screamed at her and plead for help.

Every.

Single.

One.

That's over sixteen people.

Screaming to her everyday.

Telling her to give up.

After about three years with it, Roxanne thought that they'd never stop. Outside she was tough, that kind of girl everyone liked and no one fucked with. Bu ton the inside she cried for help, because she was stuck. Inside she fell apart every day that passed, more and more. She wanted to cry all the time, but kept it inside. Her feelings got bottled more and more up every day.

She was about to og crazy, but then…

Then Megamind kidnapped her for the first time…

She opened her eyes, and thought… -oh no, now the screames will come-

And then…

Nothing happened. No screams, they kept silent. And Roxanne had to fight the urge to cry, she fought the urge to embrace the blue and weird man in front of her, because for the first time in six years she felt safe.

She felt safe with this man. Every time she was with him, the screams dissapeared, and she knew, somehow, that if she opened up to him, he would care. He wouldn't say I'm sorry for your loss, or It will be fine because he knew that it wouldn't but he would stay he would help her on the way, and she lov- liked him for that. She enjoyed him for that. As a friend. Of course, as a friend.

Roxanne amost never talked to them, the voices that cried and screamed for help. But if she did, it was anten 'never' og 'shut up' that was the most used. She still remembers the day she first spoke to them. She was at work, typing on her computer. That day it was about seven different voices, and they had been going on all day, screaming at her, at each other, at the world and at the people that were around her.

This report was very important to get done, and it was almost impossible to focus on any fucking thing with the family members screaming at her every moment they could. So Roxanne snapped.

Shut up! She yelled inside of her head. The voices went silent in a out four seconds, and then they all screamed at her.

Roxanne! They said. Give it up, come with us! We will take care of you, you know it! They said things like that for six minutes, and Roxanne snapped again.

Never. She told them, and even in her head, her voice was dangerously cold. I don't want to be a murder, not even after my death. Life is too precious for that. And it seemed like the voices didn't know what to say, until the one she recognized as her grandfather, told her that

You could have saved us, Roxanne. You could have saved us, you should have saved us! Why didn't you save us, Roxanne? You know it's your fault! You should have saved all of us, you have the power to, why didn't you? And Roxanne had clenched her teeth together and tried not to let her facade down, she tried not to cry. And then one of the other voices, her aunt Elizabeth, said

Why are you so Evil, Roxanne? And Roxannes tears dissapeared from her eyes, she straightened her back and told all seven of them that I don't want to be Good.

In the begining she knew it was a lie. But after many, many kidnappings with Megamind… she wasn't so sure anymore. She loved the life he seemed to have. Dangerous, no rules but the ones he made, and so free. He didn't have to listen to the police! And of course, the voices got silent whenever he was nearby. That was why she never got shocked when he kidnapped her. She knew he was coming. If she turned Evil… she could be with him every day. As friends, as family –now you're doing it again, Roxanne, analyzing your feelings to much! I've never felt like that before, though… Not for my mother, not for my father, not any friends or boyfriends… it feels like a mixture of all that. But still, don't over analyze. Live with the feelings you have and don't try figuring it out! There's no point in that now, anyways…- And she knew he never killed anyone. Well, yeah, he tried to kill Wayne once or twise in a week, but Roxanne knew it was just a game. They had their own rules, and they knew the dangers.

So.

Yes.

Roxanne wanted to be Evil. To stand by Megamind and Minions side, stand by them and help them in their life work. She didn't enjoy killing people, but scaring people? Sure, why the fuck not. She is crazy, goddamit, and no one is going to stop her from being Evil.

That was also a reason she wanted Minion to make clothes for her. She wanted to check out how the clothes fitted her, and if she enjoyed using them. And, of course, she wanted to make her friends happy. Both of them, not only Megamind.

At least she could still be with Minion and help him. He did call her Ma'am now, so, sure. Maybe he could stay with her and at least help her on the way. She wasn't as smart as Megamind, but she was smart enough.

«Ma'am?» Minion asked as his brown eyes snapped up at Roxannes face. She was panicing again, wasn't she? Her heart beat rose to a higher level as she took a step away from the fish. The dark walls seemed to get closer and closer to her, and she started hyperventilating.

«I-I need to get out of here» Roxanne whispered and shook her head. Dark night sky and small tunnel.

Roxanne, there's so many dead out there! You could've saved them! *shriek*

The fish is in your way… kill him.

«No!» Roxanne yelled, and Minion jumped a few steps backwards. No! She yelled again, to the voices. They laughed. Now Minion started to look really concerned, and terribly confused.

«M-Ma'am?» He asked again. «What's wrong?» Roxanne took a deep breath.

Two. Deep breathes.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Si…

Minion spoke again. «Ma'am!» With a shivering breath, Roxanne asked quickly, so she wouldn't panic.

«Are there… are there any bigger rooms, brighter rooms, nearby?!» It seemed like Minion understood what she meant, and why she meant it, because in the next second he was carrying her bridal style, hurrying through the hidden door. The light that blinded her gave her another shiver all the way down her back, but she sighed happily as Minion ran through the bright room and sat her carefully down onto a wooded chair. Inside of her head, all the dead voices hissed at the light.

«Ma'am?» Minion asked again. Roxanne took one long refreshing breath and looked the fish straight in the eye. Then she turned away. How could she live with this? How could she bare with this?! Megamind had always been there, he had always calmed the voices, calmed her, Roxanne felt safe with him! If he was dead, then…. Then she would go insane. There was none if-s, or, but-s in this! No plus or minus, the only answer she could get to this was loose her sanity. She could always find a logical way out of everything, every-thing! But not… not this time…

Before either Roxanne or Minion knew, she was crying again, curling up into a ball. Not only because her life was over, not only because she'd never feel safe again. No. Megamind was gone. She'd never see that blue, big-headed villain ever again. His personality was gone, he was lost. Gone.

The tears ran down her cheeks and Minion looked quite shocked as he settled down in the enourmous chair on the other side of a table. It was big enough for a little bit of food, but not much more. T he floor was still blue tiles, but the walls were metallic white. They were still ozing cold, though, so Roxanne suspected that the two aliens only had painted the black stone beneath it.

However, it was only two of the walls that ozed. The two other were thin paper walls, the same they used in her office to tell people that 'this is my territory'. She could she halfway over them, and what she saw was at lest ten computers.

Her vision was too blury to se anything more, so Roxanne tried rubbing them away. Her nosy reporter nature called again, and she wanted to know where she was. They were also destroying her makeup. Urgh.

Minion quickly reached her a tissue over the wooden table they were sitting at. Roxanne took it and dried her face once again. The voices kept on in her head, but more quietly. Carefully. They screamed lower. Roxanne appreciated it, even if she didn't like the thought of appreciating anything her dead family members did.

A cold shiver went down her spine, and she froze.

What if Megamind started yelling at her?

She almost screamed herself, out of horror. The thought of Megamind screaming at her, in that special way, it was horrifying!

(Roxanne failed to notice that the thought of Megamind screaming at her like that was more horrifying then the thought of her mother.)

She shook it of, eventually. Right now she needed to be concerned of Minion. He had tried to talk to her since she started crying, and now his words finally broke through.

«… am going to call the doctor if you don't answer me soon, Ma'am!» He pointed a metall index finger at her, as if he was dissapointed. But Roxanne knew, (of the look at his face) that he was deeply worried about her. She smiled calmly at the fish, and reached out to place a hand on his arm. He immediatly froze.

«Ma'am!» He smiled at her, and Roxanne smiled back. Suddenly she remembered her reaction inside the 'Safe Room'. Her cheeks blushed, and uncomfortable she looked onto the floor. One of her hands reached up to scratch her neck, but she stopped it when she recognized the movement. Megamind always did that… didn't he?

«I er… I have claustrophobia and achluophobia…» Roxanne told the alien fish rather modest.

The fish gasped.

«Oh, Ma'am, I'm sorry, I didn't think that, I didn't concider, oh my god I'm so sorry!», He rushed, and Roxanne smiled sadly.

«It's okay, Minion.»

Tell him! The voices whispered.

Tell him about us now!

-I can't- She thought to herself. –he'll think I'm crazy!-

Minion stopped panicing and slowly looked at her.

«Ma'am?» He asked carefully. Roxanne met his brown eyes, trying to dry her wet face. He looked really confused… what?

«What was that?» He kept on and rose from the chair, stepping over at her, and sinking down at his knees so his fish body would be at the same height as Roxannes eyes.

She sniffed.

«Wha-what was what?» She asked confused. The fish in front of her furrowed his brows, and his eyes got glassish, as if he was somewhere else.

Her uncle giggled. I think it's too late now, Roxanne. He knows. Minion gasped, and his eyes focused on her again. One of his metall hands placed itself on his dome, right over his mouth. His eyes filled with tears, and in the next moment he hugged her.

«I'm so so sorry Ma'am!» Then his sobbs echoed through the bright room.

The voices just laughed.

Minion had given her a tour around the place, that included a bedroom for Megamind (A big sized bed of course), a working spot for Minion (blue, glowing cubes stacked on each other. Probably cloth, Roxanne figured, and a sewing machine.), a bathroom, (simply a toilet, sink and shower) the kitchen they were sitting in (there were also everything else a kitchen would need) and the room they were in right now.

It was the biggest one of them. In the middle there were standing a big, flat, wooden table that was filled with maps from all around the world. In the two shortest walls there were about fifteen computers each, and under there (on a table, of course), there were standing five keyboards. In one of the long walls there were a big world map filled with diferent signs, as crosses and boxes ect.

For the moment, Minion was sitting on the floor, and Roxanne was sitting in a chair.

«Well, you see, Ma'am…» Minion said and looked a little bit embarrased.

«What I am going to tell you is very much… 'Alien'. Would you mind not freaking out or interupt?» Roxanne just stared blankly at him, the voices constantly whispering in the back of her head. They seemed to be pressed away of the brightness in the room, and Roxanne very much liked that.

«I'm talking to a fish.» She just said with a nod. Minion smiled at her. Then he opened his mouth and spoke, his voice being very diferent then normal.

«My race, at our homeplanet Daugh'il, is meant to be minions. We serve- served, our owners. Some of us are… empathics. We can sometimes feel what other beings are feeling, and we sort of know their mind power. It is mainly so we can be able to help everyone. I'm one of those. So, let's take me. I can chose if I want to 'listen' to someone or not, but I most of the time hold this link open. It's much easier for me to understand or 'pick up' Sirs feelings, but I'm not sure if that's because he is my Sir or if it is because he is an alien.»

«Anyways, I've 'scanned' many, many humans, and all of them are diferent, of course. But all of their mind power is the same. They have the same thinking patternes. They think the same way, they feel the same way and react the same way. I know about your dead family members, Ma'am. I know they're screaming in your head. And I know that Sir made it go away. I-I don't want to think about what that means for you, for… for us.» He looked emberrased into the floor. Roxanne blinked three times quickly after each other. Yet, she was not surprised that he had these powers. Often the alien fish knew exactly what to do and how to do it, and now all these times rushed through her head.

-As that time when I was 'dying' because of my shoes; the right heel was making my left leg bleed. Minion hadn't even looked at me, he just rushed over and took of my shoes. Why haven't I thought about that before?-

But still, there was one part that she didn't understand.

«What do you mean, 'for us'?» She asked and looked at Minion with a curious look in her face. Her nosy reporter skills activated. The fish flinched.

«Uh, eh… I can't… I can't tell you that, Ma'am… I'm sorry, but it-is-towards-our-laws» He said in a rush. –Laws? What kind of laws would that be?- But it was laws, and even if Roxanne didn't respect the law system on Earth, this was laws from outer space. Maybe he would die or something if he broke them. She had respect for that.

«Oh! Okay» She smiled at him, and the fish looked up at her. Roxanne saw at least ten emotions rushing over his fishy face. Confusion, understanding and guilt was some of them.

«I'm sorry for listening, Ma'am! I will stop now, I promise!» He blurted out, and yet again his eyes got glassish. Before Roxanne could open her mouth to say that 'It's okay, Minion, really', his eyes got clear and focused again.

«Done! I closed it!» Mentally, Roxanne facepalmed. –did he close it without asking me first? Well well.- But she still had one tiny little problem that she hoped he could fix.

«So, Minion.» She smirked, and placed her elbows on the wooden table in front of her.

«What about these… clothes, you promised to make?» She asked and cast a briefly look at her own clothes. A pair of light blue jeans, high heeled shoes and a cream colourd button down bluese. Not the best clothing, especially not if you noticed that the blouse was ripped, one high heel missing and jeans dirty. Yep, she definatly needed some new clothes.

Looked like Minion thought so too. His face lit up, and a happy smile spread in his face.

«You… you want me to make those clothes for you, even if… even if Sir…» His face fell again, and Roxanne sighed.

«Yes, Minion. Yes. And put on as many spikes as you can, okay? It's time to be bad» Minion lit up again.

Time had passed. Minion had sewn Roxanne three diferent Evil outfits in no time. He made one in one day, so Roxanne had to use the same clothes in those three days. She slept in Megaminds bed, and it was surprisingly comfortable. She hadn't had any dreams since she first arrived, but there had been no more nightmares. Roxanne was deeply confused. In between sleeping and eating she sorted through all the blue cubes. Every day she crept closer and closer to the edge of sanity, the voices driving her mad.

But she didn't cry.

She had no tears left.

But Megamind was gone.

And soon Roxanne was to be too, if she didn't get out of the little appartment under ground. And now the time was here.

She was wearing a black spandex suit as the 'base', with Megaminds trademark, the blue lighting bolt down the front. The only diferent being that her lightning bolt was purple. Also, a pair of black leather gloves with spikes around the end of them (A/N: This is _not_ a word we have learned in school and I don't know what it's called! Help, please?!), that was located right over her elbows. The boots had high heels and went all the way up to her knees, and on the sides that went outwards (right side on right boot, left side on left boot) had a purple lighting bolt go all the way down. And of course, a collar, shoulderpads and a cape. The collar went 'til the top of her ears, but looked pretty much as the same as Megamind normally used. The shoulderpads had awfully many spikes (that was Roxannes favourite part of the whole suit, a matter of fact.), and the black cape went all the way down 'til the floor, the inside being warm and purple. (Roxanne suspected it being made of wool, and when she checked she knew that it was indeed. Oh, that fish.)

For the moment Roxanne and Minion were standing by the big wooden table. The fish looked depressed, as much as Roxanne felt. The last three days were a blur, and it seemed like nothing could help her right now. Nothing but Megamind, and she knew it.

«Ma-Ma'am, are you sure you wanna do this?» He asked her shyly. Roxanne smiled carefully at him and nodded.

«Yes, Minion. But I have to ask… where are we, actually?» She reassured him and sat down in the chair next to the table. In all the three days, Minion hadn't said once where they were.

«Uhm, okay… you know… you know Metro Mans hide-out, right?» Roxanne gasped. They were the whole way out _there?!_ How big was that explotion anyways?!

«We are all the way out _there?!»_ She yelled at the fish. He swallowed inside his dome, and simply tapped a button on one of the key-boards. The biggest of the screens lit up, and Roxanne watched in horror and awe as she looked at the so-called city.

It looked like a big monster had used the place as a playground. The towers and building laid spread across the whole city, just one or two of them whole and the rest completely in ruins. There were fires, there were smoke and there were _death, ozing_ in the air.

Roxanne suddenly felt sick as the voices got louder in her head, this time screaming and laughing. She quickly turned away from the screen and hid her face in her hands. Why? Just why, she asked herself. And she couldn't but shiver as a memory of her father before he got placed in mental hospital, one of the best memories she had, shoved itself in her head.

 _Fate,_ he whispered quietly in her ear, and then he was gone.

Roxanne quickly made a decission, and turned towards the fish that were watching her closely with a worried look on his features.

«Is there… is there any p-possibilities for us that we can be able to save someone?» She asked, her voice a quiet whisper, her words meeting the eyes of the tiny fish, the eyes filled with raw hope and pure joy, just almost hiding the desperation deep deep down.

Roxanne was laying in Megaminds bed, knowing that she couldn't fall asleep. Minion, being the same mother figure as always, had told her that it was too late to go outside now, and he needed to take a call.

Roxanne briefly (misspelled?! Help!) wondered who the fish was going to call, but decided that she could figure it out easily. Nosy reporter, ya know?

And now it was past mid night, she was sure. Minion was standing on the other side of the paper thin walls, of course thinking she was asleep.

Roxanne carefully and slowly sat up in the bed, hoping it wouldn't creek.

It didn't.

The fish had started to mutter things under his breath on the other side of the wall. Roxanne saw his shadow, it looked like he tried to make something work. So hesistant (MS? Help!), she placed her bare feet on the black carpet on the floor and slowly made her way over to his shadow to eavesdrop on him.

«God dammit, this stupid thing won't work!» He exclaimed as Roxanne silentlys lid down to the floor, crossing her legs. And then, a low beep sound could be heard.

«God, finally!» Minion said as the thing he was holding (Roxanne couldn't see it, sadly, because Minion was standing.) obviously called someone.

 _«H-hello?»_ A voice called from the other side of the thingie.

«Metro Man? Wayne, is that you?» Minion asked, maybe a little too quickly, maybe with a little bit too much hope and fear in his voice, but Roxanne didn't notice.

 _«Minion?! Thank god, I've been so worried, are you okay?!»_ Wayne Scott asked relieved.

«Yes, yes, I'm fine Wayne.» Minion said, a glad undertone in his voice.

 _«Uh… and little buddy?»_ The hero suddenly asked. –oh no- Roxanne thought silently, the voices too high.

«He-.» Minion whispered, and Roxanne could hear a low, muffled sob, before he continued. «He's gone, Wayne» She could hear Metro Man gasp on the other side.

 _«Oh, oh Minion, oh no, I'm so sorry! Do you… do you need anything? Should I come over there?»_ Metro Man quickly asked, maybe a little bit too concerned, maybe a little bit too excited.

«No!» Minion rushed. «No» A little more quiet, a little bit more smooth tone in his voice. «You are needed over there, with all the citizens. They need m- their hero! How many did you save, actually? And besides, Ma'am is here and… I don't think she's ready to meet you, not quite yet.»

 _«Oh, oh okay. I understand that. I uh… I think I got maybe half the city? I'm not sure, but there's many of them! Maybe a little too many…»_ The voice of Metro Man said, and Minion laughed a little over this. But before he was able to say anything,

 _«Ma'am?»_ Roxanne literally heard Minion swallow on the other side of the wall as she listened closely. Oh boy, this was _good._

«M-Miss Ritchi.» Minion quickly said. «She-she's asleep in Sirs bed right now, and as I said, I don't think she's ready to face you, not yet.» Roxanne had suspected Metro Man to ask why Minion called her 'Ma'am' and not 'Miss Ritchi', but instead the man asked

 _«Why not?»_ He didn't sound worried or conserned, not even confused. Not even _sad._ He just sounded curious.

«She takes the loss of Sir very very bad, and I don't think that she would tackle being with anyone else right now, I'm sorry, Wayne. You should have seen her, you would have understood better then. She's been crying her eyes out, and she's barely speaking to me at all! She's not herself! And I think the only reason she's not crying the moment we're speaking is because she has no tears left!» The fish cried to the hero. Roxanne though could only think about two things.

-Have I been taking his loss so bad? Oh god, Roxanne, fix yourself!-

And, of course,

-That fantastic fish, he knows excactly how I feel! Okay, maybe not so weird, but still!-

 _«Oh»_ Was the only respons Minion got from Wayne.

«Yeah, but I think it maybe will be going better tomorrow. We're going out to check on the city. Have you seen it? It is surprisingly good, I thought that there would be nothing left at all from it! We may be able to find some survivors. But you stay there you are, okay? You have to take care of the citizens, or else there will be no one left to terrorize!» He said. Roxanne froze on the spot. –w-what? How does he know I was thinking about that?- then she mentally facepalmed. –right. Phsycic powers. Nevermind.-

 _«Just as the good ol' days, eh?»_ Metro Man asked, a smile in his voice. _«But seriously, Minion, will you keep on going with Evil? Now that your Master is dead?»_

«Just as the good ol' days, Wayne.» Minion said, purposly (MS?! Help!) dodging the last questions.

 _«Minioooooooon»_ The hero called, acting as he was disapointed (MS?! Help!) with the fish. Why?

«My purpose in life is to protect and fulfill the wishes and desired of my family.» Minion said, his voice shaking only slightly. Stubborn fish.

 _«But… Megamind?»_ Wayne asked, clearly confused.

«Ma'am. Why do you think I call her that, now?» The alien fish asked blankly. The hero gasped as the realization crept up his spine.

 _«No! It can't be! Did Roxie say that…»_ His voice trailed off in the end.

«Yes, my Ma'am did.» Minion again said with an awfully calm voice. But Metro Man wasn't done.

 _«Two questions, my fishy friend. Has Megamind and Roxie… done… that?»_ Roxanne blushed as hell when he said it. Confused though, since the thought was… thrilling? She quickly shook it of, leaving it to maybe some alone time later. Much much later. Instead she focused on a much more Evil thought. She really wanted to shove that stupid comunication device up Waynes butt and yell at him because _god_ how she hated that name. Roxanne. Miss Ritchi. Ma'am. Darling. These were okay. _Mistress_ a little, unknown voice whispered in her head. Where did that come from? Uh… anyways. Not Roxie. Not Roxaroo. Not Rox-box. Not Boxie. No, just _no._

«Uh! N-no, not as far as I know-why would you-what?» The fish squeled, definatly embaressed.

 _«Uhm, okay. And two, why in earth do you think that Roxie want to become that? To do that?»_ Again, the name! She clenched her fists into balls and tried to focus her breath. But Minions answer startled her.

«I know my Ma'am, Wayne.» He said it with such warmth and patient that Roxanne couldn't but smile. A little, funny thought started to grow inside of her, and she had to focus not to giggle.

 _«Well then, Minion. I-eh… I'll see you later. Take car-.»_ In the end, his voice was snapped shut, as if he had broken the conection. Roxanne quickly stood up from the floor and made her way over at the bed, while trying not to snicker. Oh boy, this was _definatly_ happening. Her shipping feels was starting to show, weren't they? Oh god, they were. Well well, too late now.

Because she had heard the feelings drip of his words, the _take care_ he said and quickly broke the line. –love sick teenager- Roxanne thought as she made her way uner the covers. Outside Minion still hadn't moved, he was perfectly still, and-

«You, too…» The fish whispered into the emptiness in front of him. «You… you too…» Then he started moving, and Roxanne saw his shadow creep closer and closer at the opening in the wall. She peaked at it with one half closed eye. But when Minion made his way pass it, he looked at the floor, a confused but happy look on his face.

«Take… take care..?» He whispered, and as he made his was over at the kitchen, Roxanne swore she heard him mutter under his breath, once again,

«Heart thief, ugh!»

She digged herself down under all the covers and pillows, trying to make herself comfortable. She drifted of to sleep very very fast. As her eyes closed and her mind faded away to the land of dreams, a single tear escaped from her eyes and fell all the way down her face.

Little did she know, that her blue hero was waiting for her in the clearing.

He had an awful day that day. It started in the morning, when he had tried to make breakfast for the two of them. In the end, he only burned both himself and the eggs, and the microwave just _almost_ exploded. Well. It was better then last time.

Then it just kept on. Awful 137 had eaten his blue prints and got scolded _hard,_ but when he was done with the brainbot he turned to see that his _spee-ider_ bot had ran of.

Of course, he almost forgot the part where that stupid battle robot he had been working on collapsed. He freaked out and almost started crying again. That was when he comanded Minion to go fetch Roxanne, or Miss Ritchi as he said aloud.

Oh, and then there was of course the kidnapping. It went great, Roxanne didn't wake up before she should. She didn't even complain about the bag! But of course, that was maybe because 346 had told him the news he hoped would never come.

His _kunzima ukuqeda_ had starten to explode. Not good news. He had rushed over to try and fix it, failing miserably. He quickly called Minion and told him to get into safety, while the brainbots started panicing around him. Without hesitation he checked how much of the city would be blown away. The answers was shocking.

Almost whole Metrocity was doomed.

He called Minion again and told him to bring Roxanne with him to their Evil Safe Room. Before he could answer, he slammed down the red alert button that was in every room and always good watched.

When he was sure the red alarm was blinking in Scott Manor, Metro Mans hideout and everywhere else he had placed it, he called for the ten most polite brainbots he had. He drew his DE-gun and dehydrated all of the cyborgs that trusted their Daddy with their lives.

Then he took a chanse. A enourmous chanse, who knew if anyone would ever find him. But there was still this tiny, tiny chanse that someone _would._

Megamind pointed the gun at himself and pulled the trigger before he could change his mind.

Then the explotion sounded.

Oh, it was awful to be dehydrated too. Even if he was unconcious (MS!? Help!). Well, he kind of dreamt about Roxanne though. One night, of course. He could count the nights and days, and the first night he fell asleep and dreamt about her. At least, he _thought_ he dreamt. She was in a clearing, a clearing he knew very very well. He had been so worried for her, so when she saw him he couldn't help himself.

He ran over at her, hugging her tight. It seemed like she thought so too, embracing him back and shaking slightly.

But he didn't manage to do more, though. She dissapeared.

He ended up crying badly.

It wasn't before he woke up (still dehydrated) that he understood what it meant. Inside him he gasped loadly, because this could mean a drastic change. He had seen that clearing before, in one of his first days. Minion had also drawn it for him a few times.

Though, the next nights were living nightmares for him. He was always in the clearing, looking for her, searching the whole place and turning every rock and stone. Calling her name, both Roxanne and Miss Ritchi but she never answered.

He was scared to death. What did it mean that she didn't show up when the night meetings started? She had been there once, but never… never more. Once, a short time. Was she okay? Hurt? D-dead?

Only time would show.

Megamind blinked confused. He was laying on his back in a pool of something thick and red and wet. His whole body ached, and he was hurt, he knew. Not bad, the badest being a few broken ribs and the best a few bruises. But still, he was hurt. Though, he had been through so much more worse then this.

When he realized that what he was laying in was blood, he quickly got up. Too quickly, his ribs complained. He was in a small room made of sement, it looked like. Probably a part of a fallen house or something.

Taking a quick look around him Megamind figured out this: It was enough holes in the wall that he could get fresh air. The light that shone from them told him it was nighttime. There was no holes that was big enough to get through. The blood he was laying in came from a dead woman with blond hair. (He thanked the gods that she hadn't brown hair; being trapped with a dead corpse with that he would go mad.) He had been blown inside of this place through a tiny hole and landed in the blood. There was nothing to drink besides of the blood. (Ew) There was nothing to eat besides of the corps. (Ew)

His only way of surviving was to _wait._

Megamind closed his eyes for a long time and decided he should probably sleep. He would use less energy and get less hungry and thirsty. He made his way over at a fallen sement block and crawled up on it, taking of his cape and laying down on it, using the shoulderpads as a pillow. As he quickly forced himself to sleep, he started to cry.

In his childhood he had learned how to cry silently, it was the best. For everyone. And that was what he did now. Cried himself to sleep.

When he opened his eyes again, he was once again in the clearing. His search for Roxanne begun.

Roxanne blinked. Then, without really thinking about doing it, she squeled and jumped up from her sitting position, because-

No voices.

Villain clothes.

 _Purple sky._

She didn't really think, now either. Didn't really look. She just _knew,_ just _knew,_ that this was not to be the last time she would be in that clearing.

-Oh please- she thought. –let him be here, dear god, oh please, _please,_ _ **please**_ -

«Megamind!» she called, just a little bit desperate. No answer. «Megamind!?» she called again, hoping for the love of al that was Evil that _please let him_ _ **be here.**_

Her heart started to beat quicker immediatly when some bushes nearby started moving. She turned towards them, hoping, but trying not to, that it was _him._

The love of all that was Evil did not fail her.

That blue head peeked out from the bushes, and he looked so _surprised,_ so _hopeful_ that she didn't know what to _do._

So.

She ran towards him, again, mindless of her or his spikes.

Seriously, she didn't care _at all._

Why would she?

« _Megamind_!» she cried, at the exact same moment they wrapped their arms around each other. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, and then, before she could stop herself, she was crying. Though, she could feel his shoulders shaking under her arms, holding her tight even as he cried himself.

«Roxanne» he breathed, disbelieving. She gasped at that. His _voice,_ god, his _voice!_ She hadn't heard that voice in _for-fucking-ever._

«Oh my god» Roxanne whispered. «Oh my god»

Megamind let out a shivering bark of a laugh. Not shortly after, the blue alien let her go, his face so uncertain.

As if she actually wasn't _there._

Oh, if she could _choose,_ she'd NEVER leave!

He looked into her eyes, the green depths, oceans, holding so much emotion and hurt.

Pain.

Before she managed to say something, he bent over and kissed her forehead, his blue lips smooth and touching her peach skin, staying there for a very short time. Too short, if you ask Roxanne, that still felt his touch even when he pulled away.

«Where have you _been_?» he asked, his voice a little bit shaky, as if it could break at any moment. Roxanne sighed heavily, and her legs colapsed under her. She stumbled towards him, and he catched her, surprised.

(Of course he did, he always does.)

«Roxanne!» he said and held around her again.

«Oh, Megamind» she whispered and straight out fainted.

«Roxanne?»

-ouch-

Headache, oh god, headache. Never a smart thing to fall asleep in the dream world then.

«Roxanne?»

Something slapped her in her face. Gentle.

«Roxanne!»

What was that voice? Deep and comforting. Oh god. Sexy, in a way.

«Roxanne!»

Finally, she cracked her eyes open and was met with a pair of green once, filled with concern and worry. Blue lips. Blue skin.

Roxanne immediatly blushed when she remembered what she had thought about his voice.

«I'm awake» she told him and tried to get up. They were still in the clearing, thank god. And still, no voices. Just Megamind.

She clanced over at him, before she crawled over to his body. He was sitting on his knees nearby, his cape draped over his lap as if he was cold. Before he could react, she moved over to lean her head on his chest, succesfully pushing him down into the grass.

Roxanne hummed happily as she felt his heartbeat and breath fasten.

«I must be dreaming» he whispered, his voice vibrating in his chest.

«Silly, you're in my dream. You-.» she stopped herself before she could say the rest. (are dead)

«Oh, that-that's true, you-.» Megamind said as his breath cought up in his throat.

Roxanne lifted her head to look at him. He had this _look,_ that just told her that he was in deep thought. His eyebrows were drawn close together.

«Look, Roxanne, this-this is not- has not the same meaning to humans as, as- my species, I am, after all, alien, but- anyways, I suppose that, this is, to some point, the same, if, if it is anything like my calculations, but-.» he rambled away. Roxanne sat up again, looking down at him. What was he trying to say?

«Roxanne, I am not dead» he whispered. Roxanne's eyes widened.

-calm, Roxanne, it's a dream after all. A dream. A _dream_ -

«There was an explotion Megamind, you couldn't have survived that, we _saw_ the pictures of the city of _our_ city, and- oh god, Megamind, don't you dare give me false hopes!» she cried and clenched her fists.

«Roxanne, listen to me! I am not, howsoever, _dead._ Listen, I had the DE-gun, I dehydrated myself and woke up for a short time ago, stuck in some ruins god knows _where._ But I am soon to die, if you and Minion can't find me! I have no water nor food. I don't care much if you believe me or not, but _please_ try to search the ruins of the city! Please, I have to see you again, Roxanne, _please_!»

Roxanne blinked.

Oh god.

DE-gun woke up stuck ruins soon to die can't find search-

 _Of course, Megamind, of_ course

She- she felt it, almost, in her stomach, that she should believe him, this man would _never_ lie to her, _never._

«I… I believe you, Megamind, but, what-.» Before she managed to say the whole sentence, Megamind shushed her, blinking confused a few times.

«Ask Minion to explain the thing with my people and love, okay? Please, Roxanne, I-.»

Roxanne froze.

-I'm running out of time-

-shit-

She heard the cold, creepy voice echo in her ears as she cut Megamind short.

«I'm so sorry, Meagimd, but I gotta go!» she whispered.

Shorty after, one piece of Roxanne Ritchi woke up in a bed, still wearing villain clothes, and her hopes set sky high.

She could almost touch the clouds.


	2. CH-2 We're WHAT?

**Here you go, CHAPTER TWOOOOO "We're** ** _what_** **!?"**

«Minion?» Roxanne said, maybe a little bit too high, so she could hear herself over the voices. Minion glanced at her from the other side of the kitchen table. He'd dehydrated some of the blue cubes, so for the moment Roxanne was eating pancackes (MS!? Help!) with possibly the thickest sirup she'd ever seen.

The fish swallowed the raw meat he'd been eating. He tried to say something, but Roxanne didn't hear it over the voices in her head. «Pardon?» she said, again too loud.

«Yes, Ma'am?» he asked, louder this time. Roxanne was happy that she wouldn't have to explain it; he understood.

She sighed and put her fork down on the plate. «Could- could you explain about- about Megamind's species' love norms and- and that stuff?» she asked, and glanced up at the fish.

He gaped at her. «Uh-uhm, o-okay, if- if you say so, Ma'am» he said. «You see, Sir's species- they have _soul bonds,_ like-uhm… I don't know how to explan this… okay, wait a moment here… yes, yes, yes, uh… when a male or female of Sir's species –the Mex'- is going to find their soulmate –or soulbond, if you like-, they _dream about them._ »

Roxanne froze.

«Not only that, they- uhm… they share dreams? Kind of? Ma'am, I'm not sure how to explain this, I-.»

«Is it like… is it in a clearing?» Roxanne whispered.

Minion shot her an odd look. «Yes, it's a- a fantasy clearing, of sorts. In Daugh'il, the sky's purple, the flowers come in all colours and there are many other diferences from the Earth, like-uhm… thicker grass? I think? Is one of them?»

Roxanne swallowed. No, it _couldn't be-_ could it?

«But no one has never managed to actually _find_ the clearing, so the Max' believe it's a ''fantasy'' clearing. Kind of. The two persons in a sould-bond will meet there, in the night, when they both are sleeping… they are like, a kind of _medicine,_ I think… Ma'am, the soul bonds are very special, and it's like… urghhhhh… when they are with each other, they find reassurance and comfort, so it's very often only when both parst _cry themself to sleep_ they find each other there.»

 _Cry themself to sleep._

Oh fuck. Oh _fuck._

Roxanne had, at this point, kinda went into a state of shock.

«M-Minion?» she begged, not really sure for what.

The alien fish looked at her, oddly expectant. «Are soulbonds rare?»

Minion nodded, and with that, Roxanne let out a sobb. The fish shot up, ran over to her and picked her carefully up in his large, robotic arms, and Roxanne hugged him tight.

She wasn't sure why she was crying again, wasn't- wasn't really sure about anything, really, but –this surely explains your feelings, doesn't it, Roxanne?-

And she was _very_ surprised when she found out that the tears she was crying were actually tears of-

of joy.

«M-Minion… Megamind's alive.» she whispered, a smile tugging at her facual expressions.

Minion froze. «What do you mean Ma'am?» he asked.

«I know where he is» Roxanne told him, pushed him gently in the robotic chest and smiled a tearfull smile, looking straight into his brown eyes.

Understanding dawned on his expressions. «You mean-?»

Right now, Roxanne's thoughts were quite… scattered, to say the least. But she managed a small nod at this, and the next thing she knew, she was being pressed hard against Minion's chest again.

«M-Min- can-n't b-breathe!»

He jolted backwards. «Ups, sorry, Ma'am.»


	3. CH-3 I did WHAT?

**A/N: Yesh, here's the new part! No need to thank me. Slightly longer chapter this time, with about 1700 words! Someone, pat my shoulder for me. Did any of you ever believe I'd manage that? I did not!**

 **Well, and this chapter is Beta'd! Yes, you heard me! So, this time you will not need to take pain medicine after reading it, there are MUCH less grammar errors.**

 **Ha!**

 **Take that!**

Roxanne gaped in shock at the sight. After almost a week down in the Safe Room, she'd grown accustomed to the light and tight air. It was a relief to feel the wind caress her skin, and move her hair ever so slightly.

The voices, too, were silent in shock, and that said something.

The ache in Roxanne's chest and stomach increased, and again, just like they'd done so many times that week, her feelings welled up in their physical form as tears.

Minion was right behind her after climbing up from the Safe Room. They were currently standing at a cliff/beach-y thing at the outskirts of Metro City, with Metro Man's hideout surprisingly close.

«Uhm, okay, so I forgot to ask you- where are you? And, uh- all the citizens?» Minion asked, and Roxanne knew, without thinking, that he was talking into the communicator from the other night.

« _Well, we're kind of- sleeping in tents right now_ » Nervous chuckle. « _In the- uh… forest?_ »

Minion groaned. «You know, Wayne, that what you just said does _not_ , by any means, indicate where you are.»

A pause. «Erhm- okay, you know what, just stay there and keep the dr- _citizens_ under control, yeah? Ma'am and I'll search the city. We have a few old brainbots to help us.» Then he just broke the line, and Wayne was gone.

«Ma'am, we-,» Minion said nervously, and stepped over to her side. Roxanne almost didn't notice- didn't care. Her gaze was hardened behind the tears, and she didn't remove it _once_ from the sight in front of them. Her whole body was shaking, her hands clenched into fists and her muscles ready for fight or flight.

«Oh» Minion breathed as he also saw what she did- Roxanne didn't answer. She thought in a brief moment that if someone wanted to open her mouth they'd have to bend it open. Her jaw muscles were strained to the edge.

In front of them, the once oh, so mighty Metro City with its high towers and gleaming glass, was laying scattered like a giant's playing ground. Soot and ashes were laying like a heavy carpet over every surface possible, many inches thick at the worst. In some places the fires were still burning bright, and the sky above was dark grey from all the smoke, and possibly also chemicals.

Cars were laying around, too, upside down, at the front, at the back, at their sides. They all had the same colour; dark, dark grey, and in some places the metal was melted, glass shattered.

Roxanne gulped, and felt the rage build up in her chest, pressing into her throat and bending her mouth open. She didn't scream; Roxanne Ritchi _doesn't_ scream. No, hah. Roxanne _roared._

Minion flinched.

«Good.» Roxanne snarled. «Let's find some survivors.»

Walking in the streets was almost as depressing. The duo had to walk over broken pieces of glass, jump or climb over large pieces of cement or in some cases walk around large blocks of crumpled and unrecognizable iron, glass and other elements that were able to melt. Their footprints left blank and clean spaces in the thick layer of ash and soot. It was deadly silent, only their breath and the crackling of fire.

Silent tears, mostly anger and sadness, flowed down Roxanne's cheeks, and her lips quivered. In front of her, over the broken pieces of the city, movements and colours and smells and sounds fluttered by, as she passed places she'd been in before; fading people walking in the destroyed streets; cars driving right through her; hooting and talking and laughing as an echo, the smell of diesel and street food being sent her way.

More than once, Roxanne thought she saw something shimmering above them, and more than once she looked up, only to see the shadows of tall towers.

The voices were still too choked to speak to her, but Roxanne occasionally heard a faint whisper or sob, and more than once the echo of a whimper.

Roxanne shuddered as her black boots sunk deep into the sash (Soot and ash). She had become the leader, and had been leading the way for a while. She didn't know where she was going; she just moved.

 _In here_ she thought, and begun walking down another street. Minion obeyed, and followed. Around them, four clumsy brainbots followed. They were larger than the ones she'd grown used to, rounder and less gracious, with more spikes and sharp edges.

Minion, using his empathy powers, searched after any persons nearby, but Roxanne already knew that it was a lost cause.

Suddenly, she felt something in her chest, close to her heart. It was a soft, tingling sensation, and it warmed her whole body, calming her down and smoothing out her thoughts. The voices cried the moment it appeared, but the noise they were making sounded different, like they were screaming through a pillow or closed door.

Roxanne stopped abruptly, and Minion almost bumped into her. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell agape, before she hastily took a 360, taking in her surroundings. She closed her eyes for a moment, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, and _searched._

 _Here_ Roxanne thought, opened her eyes and ran for it, as if she had the devil on her heels. Running with a force she'd never felt before, she dodged fires, jumped over car wrecks and threw herself under pillars laying in front of her.

 _This way_ , and turned to the left, pushing herself through a building on the verge of falling apart. All the while, the voices grew lower and lower, the tingling feeling increasing with every step she took.

Her feet stopped moving in front of a large piece of cement. It looked solid, but when Roxanne placed her palm on it, she felt hollowness on the other side. Hearing Minion running somewhere behind her and the brainbots _bogg-bogg_ sound (because that's the sound the old ones make), she took a few steps back and studied the block.

Behind her, Minion gasped.

«Is it him?» Roxanne whispered and turned around to look at the alien, her eyes filled to the brim with unshed tears. Hope, this time. Minion really, really hoped that it was love, too.

He nodded.

Roxanne squealed, before turning around again, a smile threatening to split her face into two happy pieces. Her ears were, quite literally, the only thing that held the smile in check.

«Holy fuck» she whispered, and her heart jumped over a few beats.

«Uh-! Ma'am-!» Minion gasped loudly. Roxanne turned around to look at him. «It's-a-thing-I-forgot-to-mention-about-the-soul-bonds!» he said in a rush.

«It's-kind-of-like-they-have-a-kind-of-power-and-!»

He didn't have enough time to finish his rushed sentence. The last few minutes Roxanne had been wondering how to get the blue villain out of the wreckage, wishing desperately to hold him in her arms.

And, well. Suddenly, the cement had- kind of exploded. Quite literally. Though, Roxanne realized before she had to focus on other things, it exploded _outwards_ , so Megamind wouldn't be harmed.

But she would, she thought with fear creeping into her guts, before the wave of pressure; pieces of cement at the size of her _head_ and sash reached her, and then it went black.

A cough ripped itself from Roxanne's chest, and she heaved after air as she pressed herself up on her elbows. Surprised, she noticed that the only damage she'd taken was being covered in sash from TOP to TOE. And trust me, being covered in a mixture of ash, soot and probably dead bodies crumbled to dust is _not_ fun.

Alas, damage.

She didn't care about it, though.

She had more important matters at her hand. Like ensuring that her family was okay.

«Minion?» she called out, narrowing her eyes and trying to see something through the cloud of dust and sash.

«I'm here, Ma'am»

«Are you okay?» Roxanne asked, her voice being a little hysterical. If the fish was missing even as much as a _scale_ she'd never forgive herself.

«Perfectly fine, Ma'am!» he called back, his voice as happy as ever.

«And the brainbots?» Relief welled up in her eyes.

« _Bogg-bogg_ » The brunette fell down on her back with obvious relief. None were hurt.

The tingling feeling filled her again, and before anyone could say 'Slytherin' she was at her feet again, panting desperately.

«Megamind?» she whispered faintly, dragging off her glove and pressing a clean hand at her cheek.

In a few, horrible seconds, nothing happened. Roxanne could almost not hear anything, since her heartbeat deafened her, beating through her and urging her to _do something, goddammit,_ but she was frozen in time and space.

And then-

out of the smoke-like cloud, a figure emerged. Roxanne gasped at the silhouette, and threw herself towards it, relief painting her face wet with tears, all the pain of the last week –read: years- flooding out of her eyes.

Because really, how many people are there with abnormally large heads out there?

He was limping slightly, but when Roxanne threw her arms around his neck he laughed, and hugged her back, holding her at least as tight as she held him.

She was laughing, the tingling feeling in her gut growing stronger and stronger until she almost couldn't bear it, and she was crying, the tears of so many feelings she couldn't even count them streaming down her face, dripping in between her lips, but she couldn't bring herself to care.

«Megamind» she whispered. «Oh, Megamind» her shoulders were shaking, and she grasped hold of the villain's clothes, holding him tight as he placed a hand in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist. «Megamind Megamind Megamind»

He was laughing too, crying the same tears as she was, pressing her close. «That's my Evil Queen,» he murmured into her hair, and Roxanne shook violently at the sound.

«I love you» she whispered, and knew it was true. Roxanne felt the exact moment Megamind decided to change his actions, his body stiffening and changing ever so slightly, before he drew away from her and met her gaze. For a short moment, Roxanne was heartbroken.

Well. That was before he pressed their lips together.

She gasped, and the tingling sensation was driven to new heights, closer and closer to the edge as Roxanne kissed him back and they both closed their eyes.

The tingling broke free.

Neither of them noticed the white, glowing rope that appeared around them, drawing their bodies closer to each other. Only Minion and the brainbots watched as the rope exploded in a shower of white, harmless sparks.

«They grow up so quick.» Minion sniffed, and attempted to remove a tear.

 **Okay, so now. You are not allowed to leave before you review and tell me exactly what you think. Okay? Is that understood? Hate it, like it, love it or should I for the love of all that's Evil put down the pen and try something completely else?**

 **I have cookies?**


End file.
